


Different Interests, Same Ranks

by Starwrites



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, Splatoon(Video Game), Splatoon(manga), coroika - Fandom
Genre: Arcades, Bad Jokes, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Gen, No Romance, Shooting Range, The S4 are all pals :), The Shoal (Splatoon), Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwrites/pseuds/Starwrites
Summary: The S4 all hang out. Of course, not all together, but sometimes team bonding needs to be done individually.Chapters in Order:Army and Aloha-1Army and Mask-2Army and Skull-3Aloha and Mask-4Aloha and Skull-5Mask and Skull-6
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon), Aloha & Army (Splatoon), Aloha & Mask, Aloha & Skull (Splatoon), Army & Mask, Army & Skull, Mask & Skull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Different Interests, Same Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a mini-series by yours truly! It's based off of the S4 because they own my heart. Thank you for taking the time to read it! Updates will be soon, as some are already in progress!

“Hey, Army, I got your text. What’s up?” Aloha says as he walks into Army’s apartment. He slipped off his shoes and took a running start before diving onto Army’s couch. 

“What are you doing! You ridiculous party animal!” He ran over and yelled at Aloha. Aloha turned over and faced Army with a playful look on his face. 

“Curry nerd! ♪” He stuck his tongue out at Army, who put his hands on his hips and glared at him. “Fine, fine! I’m kidding! Cod, you’re _so_ hard to joke around!”

“Not true! You just-” Army was trying to come up with something to counter Aloha. But the thing is, he was right. He had to come up with something, or Aloha’s point would be proven correct. “You just... haven’t said anything funny!” He crossed his arms, satisfied with his answer. Aloha looked at him before grinning. 

“Is that a challenge?” Aloha sat up and cracked his knuckles. 

“No! It’s not! Don’t even try!” Army stamped on the ground.

Aloha smiled. Then he cleared his throat. “What does a nosy pepper do?” Army glared at him and shook his head. “It gets jalapeno face!” He looked at Army’s face. He was trying to keep composed, but Aloha could tell he was trying desperately not to laugh. Aloha burst out laughing. “Oh my _cod_! You’re a sucker for bad jokes!” 

“No!! I’m not!!” Army flushed orange. The color spread from his face to his ears and the back of his neck. 

“When’s the best time to go to the dentist?” Aloha stared at Army. 

“Aloha! Stop it!” Army’s voice was getting higher. He was getting closer to laughing 

“Tooth Hurty!” He cracked the punchline in a light-hearted, playful tone. Army let out a snort. 

“Why do salmonoids live in saltwater?”

“Aloha, I’m going to--”

“Because the pepper makes them sneeze!” Aloha said, punctuating the punchline with jazz hands. Army finally broke, and burst out into high pitched giggles.

“It’s so dumb! It’s so bad!” Army pulled his hat down over his face to cover it up. He refused to let himself be seen laughing at Aloha’s ridiculous stolen jokes. 

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting that to actually work. This is great.” Aloha smirked. 

“ _Don’t_ tell anyone. I’ll _kill you_ ,” Army glared daggers at him. Aloha waved his hands light heartedly. 

“Chill. I won’t tell a soul. Unless you’re ticklish, too. Then I’d _have_ to tell Skull and Mask. The straight man of the S4? Ticklish No one would…” Aloha kept rambling, and didn’t seem to notice that Army froze up. There was no way that Aloha of all people could read him that well. The truth was, despite acting more serious than a rock, he was really easy to make laugh. He softened up quite a bit, and being polite was one of his weaknesses. His teammates knew, and so they always tried to help him not lose composure. They certainly _never_ tried to exploit it. 

And yet, here was Aloha. Figuring him out. Army couldn’t tell if he was doing it intentionally or not. 

“Oh my cod! Wait, are you??” Aloha stood up from the couch and started walking towards Army.

“That doesn’t concern you! Leave me alone!” Army started backing up. Then he turned on his heel and ran down the hall. 

“Oh, you better bet it does now!” Aloha started running towards him. 

Aloha eventually caught up to him and started tickling him mercilessly, causing Army to shriek. As Aloha tickled him and Army laughed, the curry buns that Army made for Aloha to taste test got cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Army flushes orange is because they don't have blood, they have ink! And his ink is orange!


End file.
